


Percy Jackson and the Great Pity Party

by deansfeathers



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansfeathers/pseuds/deansfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is having trouble with Annabeth's death, so Nico tries to talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Jackson and the Great Pity Party

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was stolen from thecottonproject on Tumblr :>
> 
> She drew a comic that I basically put into words. I'm kinda bad at writing and this is my first fan-fic, but I hope you enjoy it!

"Jason thinks you're not doing too well."

No response.

Nico had approached Percy, who was sitting down beside the lake. Jason had bothered him non-stop about admitting his feelings to Percy, so when Nico refused, the son of Jupiter responded with an urgent "Just see if he's okay, at the very least!" 

"So you're just going to sit there and mope..." Percy stared into the water. Nico thought about how much he hated this; but he had promised to Jason that he would do it. "The great Percy Jackson throwing himself a pity party- How the mighty have fallen," Nico went on. It was a little harsh, sure, but he couldn't stand seeing Percy like this. It was so pathetic. He had so many people who cared about him, and all of a sudden he shut them out. 

"Say something," Nico said. He could see Percy's shoulders stiffen. "Not now, Nico," The other demigod responded. "YES now! It's been a month since the war ended!" Nico complained.

"What do you want me to say, Nico? I'm tired. I just need more time to sort things out," Percy mumbled. Nico threw his hands up in exasperation. "Why are you still feeling sorry for yourself? You're supposed to be hanging out with your friends, and showing up 15 minutes late to the counsoler meetings. You're supposed to TRY, Percy."

The son of Poseidon turned to face him. "You have no reason to be acting so pathetic. I know Annabeth's death must be hard on you, but everyone practically worships you! You have parents that give a shit about you, and you have the respect and admiration of now one but TWO camps. And here you are, the great child of the prophecy, the backbone of the mighty Seven, skipping meals and losing sleep because you can't suck it up. It's been A MONTH, Percy. You can't give up on all of these people-" Nico continued, but Percy interrupted him.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Nico."


End file.
